Blue, Like the Deep Ocean, an Assassination Classroom Fanfic
by MikariMikazuki10
Summary: Cinta sejati itu nyata atau tidak? Itulah yang muncul di benak Nagisa ketika ia lagi-lagi gagal dalam menjalankan hubungan asmaranya. Ia menyerah. Mungkin Tuhan lebih menginginkan dirinya sendiri dibanding bermesraan bersama lawan jenisnya. Hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu pemuda tampan yang bisa mengubah pandangannya tentang cinta. Iyakah? :V KarmaxFem!Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom hanyalah milik Yuusei Matsui seorang, saya hanya memiliki cerita ini saja.  
**

 **Warning: OOC sangat, Drama queen, Pairing gajelas(?)**

.

 _Meskipun begitu, Aku bersyukur Aku bisa mencintaimu._ –Sayonara I Love You.

.

 **Blue, Like the Deep Ocean**

Chapter 1: Sayonara, I Love You

Nagisa menghela napas. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup, mengapa ia tidak bisa menjalankan kehidupan cinta yang normal? Sekali saja. Tetapi, sekalinya hatinya telah diambil orang, pasti, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke tahap pacaran.

Nagisa membuka kembali pintu ingatannya.  
 _Maehara-kun, aku menyukaimu._

Sang pria berambut oranye itu tersenyum. _  
Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Nagisa-chan._

Selang beberapa hari kemudian,  
 _Aku menyukaimu, Maehara-kun. Tapi kau sudah menjadi milik Nagisa seorang._

Sang pria berambut oranye itu menggeleng,  
 _Kita sudah putus, Okano. Kita bisa menjadi kekasih sekarang.  
_

Mata _pink_ sang gadis tomboi itu melebar, tak percaya  
 _Sungguh?_

Sang lelaki hanya tertawa kecil.  
 _Ya._

Dan kemudian, mereka berpelukan. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang wanita berambut biru sembari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kedua pasangan itu pun segera menyadarinya. Mereka terkejut.  
 _Nagisa...  
Nagisa-chan.._

Sang wanita yang dipanggil Nagisa itu hanya tersenyum, titik air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata sang wanita mungil itu.  
 _Semoga kau bahagia dengan Okano-chan, Maehara-kun._  
Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan tempat yang memilukan itu, tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang memanggilnya.

Nagisa hanya tersenyum sedih mengingatnya, kenangan lain pun muncul di benaknya.  
 _Nagisa, aku tahu kau menyukai Isogai-kun, tetapi aku juga menyukainya. Kumohon jangan membenciku. Aku masih ingin kita menjadi kerabat yang baik._

Sang perempuan kelewat baik itu tersenyum manis.  
 _Tentu saja, Megu._

Bagaikan makan sesendok gula, keesokan harinya, hidup Nagisa menjadi manis sekali.  
 _Maafkan aku, Kataoka. Tetapi, aku menyukai Nagisa._

Nagisa masih ingat seberapa lebar senyumannya ketika mengetahui hal itu langsung dari orang yang dicintainya.

Senyuman Nagisa menjadi sangat lebar ketika mendengar ucapan sang sahabat dari _ikemen_ yang ia cintai ini.  
 _Nagisa, kau menang. Aku akan menyerah dengan perasaanku pada Isogai-kun. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Aku berjanji takkan mengganggu kalian lagi._

Meskipun Nagisa sangat senang mendengarnya, Nagisa juga ingin menjaga perasaan sang perempuan berambut abu-abu kecokelatan itu.  
 _Tak apa, Megu. Kau masih bisa berhubungan dengan Isogai-kun kalau kau mau. Berjanjilah padaku, kau masih menjadi temanku._

Perempuan lugu itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, yang langsung disambut oleh Kataoka.

Tapi, meski hidup kita berjalan semanis permen kapas, ada kalanya hidup kita berasa pahit sepahit obat sakit kepala.  
 _Isogai-kun, maafkan aku. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sungguh tak bisa menerimamu bersama Nagisa. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kumohon, berikanlah aku kesempatan. Sebenarnya kau menyukaiku dan bukannya Nagisa, 'kan?  
_

Sang _ikemen_ pun tersenyum.  
 _Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Kataoka._

Cup! Kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu. Nagisa pun melihatnya, otaknya secara otomatis merekam seluruh percakapan dan perbuatan mereka. Lagi-lagi kepingan-kepingan hatinya pun berserakan di lantai.  
 _N-Nagisa, aku bisa j-jelaskan.._

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Nagisa pun tersenyum memaklumi.  
 _Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Yuuma-kun. Aku sudah paham semuanya. Semoga kau lebih bahagia bersamanya dibanding diriku._

Sama seperti kemarin, ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu sendirian. Tak mengindahkan sedikitpun kalimat penyangkalan yang keluar dari mulut pacar – tidak – mantan pacarnya.

Rentetan peristiwa menyedihkan itu pun berakhir. Nagisa melihat ke arah benda penunjuk waktu itu. Sudah cukup lama ia melamun, mengenang kembali masa-masa manis-pahit kisah cintanya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Tampak orang-orang berlalu- lalang untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Nagisa nyaris lupa bahwa dirinya hidup dalam sebuah kerajaan di Jepang. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis desa yang sederhana di kerajaan yang besar itu. Konon orang memanggilnya 'Chrysalis'. Nagisa bingung, kenapa orang-orang mau memanggil kerajaan itu dengan 'kepompong'? Entahlah, mungkin nama bunga sudah terlalu biasa di lidah mereka.

Bosan, Nagisa pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekeliling. Jalanan masih ramai dengan orang-orang bolak-balik seperti setrikaan. Di tengah jalanan, Nagisa mendengar orang di belakangnya berbicara,

"Hey, kau tahu? Pangeran Chrysalis akan menikah!".

"Hah? Serius? Pangeran siapa?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu, Akabane-sama jarang membicarakannya. Tapi setahuku, dia tampan sekali! Seperti ayahnya!"

"Wah! Beruntung sekali ya, calon istrinya! Punya suami setampan Akabane Naruko-sama!"

"Iya! Tetapi…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar sifat anaknya berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya".

"Hah!? Kau serius?"

"Iya. Katanya dia itu jahil luar biasa. Sampai-sampai para pengawal pun kewalahan mengatasinya".

"Ah, padahal sudah mau kumasukkin ke daftar calon suami ideal, tapi, tidak jadi deh, makasih".

Kedua wanita yang berbicara di belakangnya pun berbelok arah. Nagisa hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar perkataan mereka tadi.

 _Tampan.. tapi sifatnya seperti setan. Hmmm, menarik._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hai minna! Makasih ya, udah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic ini. Saya Mikari Mikazuki, baru di sini. Salken! Ketemu lagi yha di chapter berikutnya! ^^_**

 ** _Makasih,  
-Mikari Mikazuki_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Akabane Naruko disini itu ayahnya Karma y'all. Maaf lupa ngasih tahu sebelumnya. Arigatou sudah mengingatkan.  
P.S: Mohon baca A/N dibawah. Penting ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom hanyalah milik Yuusei Matsui seorang, saya hanya memiliki cerita ini saja.  
.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOCness everywhere, Drama King(?), Pairing gajelas(?), Cerita receh(?)**

 **.**

 **Blue, Like the Deep Ocean  
**.  
.

Chapter 2: Awal Mula dari Segalanya

Setelah selang lama berjalan, Nagisa telah sampai di tempat kesukaannya, yaitu sebuah tebing dengan kedalaman yang sangat. Kadangkala Nagisa gundah, ia selalu melarikan diri ke sini. Membiarkan matanya menatap langit yang warnanya sama seperti miliknya itu. Menikmati suasana menyejukkan yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Sungguh, Chrysalis memiliki tempat yang indah. Namun, tak ada yang pernah tahu tentang hal itu kecuali wanita manis berambut biru ini.

Angin pun berhembus pelan seakan menyapa dan menanyakan kabarnya. Nagisa hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia tahu, meski ia menumpahkan semua kesedihan dalam hatinya, alam akan tetap bisu. Mau sampai kapanpun itu.

Nagisa menghela napas. Dirinya masih ingin menikmati pemandangan yang indah di depannya itu.

SRAK! SRAK!  
Begitulah suara semak-semak di belakang Nagisa tiba-tiba. Nagisa tak menghiraukannya. _Mungkin itu hanya angin_. Pikirnya.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!  
 _Semakin diacuhkan, semakin berisik pula suaranya._ Begitulah yang Nagisa pikirkan. Apa separah itu sang semak-semak di belakangnya ingin diperhatikan?

BUG!  
Belum selesai Nagisa melangkah untuk melihat, Nagisa merasa dirinya seketika terdorong ke belakang dengan kerasnya. Hingga kakinya tak berasa menapak daratan. Penasaran, Nagisa pun membuka matanya.

Dugaannya benar, ia kini tak lagi menapak daratan. Berkat dorongan keras yang tadi ia terima, tubuhnya terpental jauh dari tebing yang tadi ia pijaki. Samar-samar ia melihat orang yang kemungkinan telah mendorongnya.

AAAAHHHHH! Nagisa pun berteriak sekuat tenaga. Orang yang tadi ia lihat pun menengok ke arahnya. Matanya melebar kaget.

Sebelum Nagisa dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu selanjutnya, tubuhnya keburu ditarik oleh gravitasi. Ketinggiannya pun berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Anehnya, Nagisa tidak ingin berteriak sedikitpun.

Waktu pun berjalan sangat lambat. Meski ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di atas tebing itu, tidak terbesit sedikitpun niat di hatinya untuk pergi ke surga begitu cepat. Nagisa hanya menghela napas, pasrah dengan keadaannya dan menutup mata.

Ketika kakinya nyaris menginjak pohon yang ada dibawahnya, ia pun berhenti.  
"Hey, kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang". Menurut, Nagisa pun membuka matanya. Gravitasi pun berhenti menariknya. Ia kebingungan, lalu melihat ke atas. Tubuh mungilnya di dekap oleh seseorang. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang tali, menahan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aneh, kau bahkan terlalu tenang untuk orang yang nyaris saja mati". Komentar sang pria. Nagisa menatapnya sejenak. Rambutnya merah dengan mata kuning keemasannya menatapnya lembut. Betapa beruntungnya Nagisa diselamatkan oleh orang setampan itu.

"Hey, kutahu aku menawan. Tapi jangan menatapku terus-terusan seakan-akan ada yang salah dengan diriku". Pria itu tersenyum menyeringai. Pipi Nagisa memerah.

"Memang, ku akui kau tampan. Tapi kau pasti yang mendorongku tadi hingga aku jatuh! Ini salahmu!". Ujar Nagisa membela diri. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuhnya pun naik ke atas bersama pria di sampingnya itu.

Sang pria hanya tertawa kecil. "Maaf maaf. Lagian aku tak melihat. Aku sedang berlari menghindar dari orang-orang yang mengejarku, hingga aku sampai di tebing ini dan tak sengaja menabrakmu". Cerita ia singkat.

"Memangnya yang mengejarmu siapa?". Tanya Nagisa heran. Senyum menyeringai pun kembali ke wajah penyelamat dirinya itu.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya? Sampai ingin mengetahui sejauh itu". Goda lelaki berambut merah itu. Pipi Nagisa memerah lagi.

"Mana mungkin!? Kita saja baru bertemu beberapa saat lalu!". Kata Nagisa menyangkal. Seringaian manusia di sampingnya bertambah lebar.

"Oh ya, tapi kau sepertinya tertarik padaku~". Godanya lagi. Ampun deh! Pria ini tak henti-hentinya menggoda Nagisa. Memang _sih_ , ia tampan dan Nagisa mengakui itu. Tapi, sifat percaya dirinya itu kelewat batas, tolong.

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu saja". Wajah Nagisa masih memerah. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di atas.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu hendak pergi, namun dicegah oleh Nagisa.  
"Tunggu! Namamu?". Tanya Nagisa. Tak sopan bila ia tak berterima kasih pada lelaki tampan yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Sang pria pun menoleh. "Karma. Akabane Karma. Namamu?".

"Nagisa. Shiota Nagisa".

"Seriusan, Nagisa-chan. Jika kau menyukaiku, kau hanya perlu bilang!". Goda Karma. _Serius! Pria ini tak ada habisnya menggodaku!_

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyukaimu, Karma!". Sangkalnya dengan wajah memerah. Karma hanya tertawa kecil lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan Nagisa.

"Karma-kun!". Orang yang dipanggil pun menengok. Nagisa memasang senyuman termanisnya.  
"Terima kasih banyak ya!".

Karma hanya tersenyum balik lalu meninggalkan Nagisa sendirian.  
 _Karma-kun.. sungguh orang yang menarik!_

* * *

 **A/N: O-Kay. Ceritanya Nagisa suka berada di atas tebing. Tahu tebing kan? :v. Tebing itu.. yagitu :v. Btw, Mika pengen ngeupdate chapter2 berikutnya antara seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali. Dan Insya Allah, weekend dah diupdate. Menurut kalian, Mika update seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali? Mohon dijawab ya. Review atau PM Mika juga gapapa. Oh ya, kalo di sini, Mika publish fanfic yang pendek2(Oneshot, dan kawan-kawan) sementara yang panjang2 (Insya Allah) di update di Wattpad. Makasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **-Mikari Mikazuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kay, jadi fanfic ini akan update seminggu sekali pada weekend. Trus… Mika gatau lagi mau ngomong apa :v. Intinya, makasih ya buat yang masih setia untuk membaca fanfic receh ini. (Enggak kaya si itu tuh, udah tahu ada yang suka masih aja ngelirik yang lain /mik). Makasih banyak ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom bukan milik saya. Okay? Kalo iya, pasti Karunagi udah canon di animenya :v.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Chapter ini dapat menyebabkan kebaperan tingkat tinggi(?) Mohon bagi yang 'masih' sendiri, untuk tidak memakan guling di rumah(?) Kasian kalo tidur enggak ada yang bisa dipake buat dipeluk(?), dan disini karakternya kelewat OOC.**

* * *

 _Karena, cinta itu datang disaat kita tidak menyadarinya, dan kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan kita terhadap orang lain.  
_.

 **Blue, Like the Deep Ocean  
**.  
.

Chapter 3: Love Blooms under the Moonlight

Di istana kerajaan Chrysalis,  
Karma sedang mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, bosan. Naruko yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, Karma? Kau harus segera menikah dalam sebulan lagi. Aku tak bisa selamanya memimpin kerajaan ini, kau tahu?". Kata Naruko membuka pembicaraan.

Sang anak hanya menghela napas pelan. "Andai bisa semudah itu, ayah. Mencari pasangan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan". Balas Karma. Naruko hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Aku tahu, Karma. Aku sudah menyiapkan putri dari kerajaan Dandelion untuk menikah denganmu, bila kau mau. Atau kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik?".

"Oh, putri dari kerajaan sebelah? Silahkan saja, yah. Tetapi, aku lebih menyukai pernikahan yang berdasarkan cinta dibanding itu". Karma hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengambil foto ibunya. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

 _Orang yang membuatku tertarik, huh?_

Di sisi lain istana,  
"Kau tahu, Nagisa? Asano-kun melamarku kemarin! KYAAAA! AKU SENANG SEKALI, NAGISA!". Pekik sang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya itu. Nagisa hanya menutup telinganya.

"Kau serius, Nakamura? Wah, selamat! Nanti undang aku dan Nagisa ke pesta pernikahannya ya!". Ujar wanita berambut hijau, senang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau menerimanya?". Tanya Nagisa sambil menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Diam-diam berharap pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa supaya Nakamura tidak berteriak lagi. Sungguh, ia masih sayang telinganya. Cantik-cantik tapi tuli 'kan aneh!

"TENTU SAJA, KYAAA! PRIA SETAMPAN DIA MASA' IYA DITOLAK!?". Teriak Nakamura kegirangan. Semua orang di toko itu pun melihat ke arahnya. Nakamura refleks menutup mulutnya.

Nagisa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia memasang senyum sedih. "Aku turut senang untukmu, Nakamura. Andaikan aku seberuntung itu. Kau juga, Kayano. Kau dan Sugino sudah bertunangan, bukan?".

Wajah mereka berubah murung. Kasihan pada sahabatnya yang tak pernah beruntung dalam kehidupan cintanya.  
"Maaf ya, Nagisa. Kau mungkin akan menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik dari _ikemen_ combo itu". Ujar Kayano. Nakamura mengangguk. Nagisa hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia tahu kedua sahabatnya berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tetapi sudahlah.

"Aku mau pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya, teman-teman". Nagisa tersenyum. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tegar di depan mereka. Lalu berlari meninggalkan toko itu.

Kedua sahabatnya merasa bersalah telah berbicara seperti itu di depannya.

Nagisa pun berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak peduli kemana kakinya membawanya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia tak bisa berlari lagi. Ternyata kakinya membawa ke tebing kesukaannya.

Air mata Nagisa pun tumpah. Nagisa tak pernah tahu bahwa ia sebegitu inginnya memiliki kisah cinta yang indah, tapi ternyata Tuhan belum mengijinkan.

HIKS! HIKS!  
"He? Ternyata kau tipe orang yang suka menangis diam-diam, Nagisa-chan~". Goda seseorang. Nagisa kaget, lalu menengok ke belakang. Si setan merah telah berdiri di di belakangnya.

"Karma-kun! S-sejak-hiks-kapan k-kau disini-hiks?". Tanya Nagisa sesenggukan. Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Dari tadi. Jika kau menangis sehebat ini, pasti masalahmu berat, bukan? Ada apa?". Tanyanya balik sambil duduk di samping Nagisa. Nagisa ragu untuk menceritakannya ke Karma, tetapi instingnya berpikir Karma dapat diandalkan.

Dengan air matanya yang tumpah lagi, Nagisa menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya ke sang pangeran. Sang lelaki hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semua isi hati sang wanita. Ketika Nagisa selesai bercerita, Karma menghela napas.

"Kau ini, sepertinya buruk dalam hal cinta ya?". Tanya Karma. Wajah Nagisa makin sedih. Air matanya telah berhenti. Karma merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Nagisa-chan. Lagipula itu bukan salahmu kok. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi ya? Sungguh, itu merusak wajah imutmu itu". Kata Karma lalu berdiri dan mengusap rambut Nagisa pelan.

Wajah Nagisa memerah padam, namun menikmati usapan Karma. Rasanya menenangkan.  
"Terima kasih, Karma-kun". Karma tersenyum.

Semenjak hari itu, Nagisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tebing itu. Ia hanya duduk menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah membosankan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Karma pun datang dan bermain bersamanya. Kayano dan Nakamura memahami hal itu, memberikan Nagisa sedikit ruang untuk pulih dari kehidupan cintanya yang pahit. Nagisa dan Karma pun selalu menghabiskan waktu di tebing itu dan mereka menjadi teman baik.

Seiring waktu mereka bersama, diam-diam Karma telah membangkitkan perasaan tabu di dalam Nagisa, yang dulunya membuat ia melambung ke langit dan jatuh ke jurang secara bersamaan. Perasaan yang tidak ingin ia rasakan, seketika muncul ketika ia bersama sang pria setan berambut merah itu.

Sedikit yang Nagisa tahu, diam-diam Karma telah dijodohkan dengan putri kerajaan Dandelion dan Naruko telah merencanakan pernikahannya dalam 2 hari. Karma tak bisa menolaknya, tetapi di balik semua itu, akhirnya ia mengetahui siapa yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Pada suatu malam, Nagisa memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tebing kesukaannya. Malam itu, bulan bersinar dengan sangat indah.  
"Nagisa-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?". Suara pria yang sangat dikenalinya itu pun muncul. Nagisa pun tersenyum.

"Menikmati indahnya malam. Aku tak pernah kesini saat malam, dan ternyata malam sangatlah indah dari sini". Ujar Nagisa sambil melihat ke arah bulan. Tatapannya sangat indah. Bagaikan malaikat. Karma, yang awalnya ingin memberitahukan kabar pahit untuknya, jadi tak tega untuk merusak senyumnya yang bak malaikat itu.

Karma pun berjalan ke arah Nagisa dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Memang indah".

"Sangat. Aku jadi ingin melompat sekarang. Karma-kun, ayo ikut!". Nagisa merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk melompat.  
"Jangan bercanda, Nagisa-chan! Kau bisa mati".

Nagisa pun tersenyum. "Oke.". Karma menghela napas lega. Ketika ia melihat ke sampingnya, Nagisa telah menghilang.  
"SELAMAT TINGGAL, KARMA-KUN!". Terdengar suara teriakan Nagisa dari bawah.

Karma, tanpa ragu pun melompat dan mengejar wanita berambut biru itu. "KAU GILA, NAGISA-CHAN! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!". Gema suara Karma terdengar jelas di telinga Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum menikmati. Angin menyapu kencang rambut mereka berdua.

Tangan kanan Karma berusaha meraih tubuh mungil itu. Ketinggian mereka pun berkurang drastis. Nagisa memejamkan matanya.

HUP!  
Akhirnya Karma dapat menangkap tubuh kecil milik Nagisa itu. Tangan kirinya menahan mereka di dahan pohon. Karma hanya menghela napas lega.  
"Nagisa-chan. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi tadi itu sudah kelewa-.".

KRAK!  
 _Uh-oh!_ Dahan itu patah dan tubuh mereka kembali ditarik gravitasi. Karma panik dan berteriak. Melihat situasi, Nagisa berhenti tersenyum lalu mengambil alih.

HUP! HUP!  
Dengan lincah, kaki perempuan itu melompati dari dahan satu ke dahan lain, mengurangi kecepatan mereka sambil membawa Karma _bridal style_. Kemudian, ia berhenti di suatu dahan dan melepaskan Karma perlahan.

"Kau-kau-KAU GILA, NAGISA!". KRAK! Dahan yang mereka duduki pun patah lagi.  
BRUK!  
Karma mengelus punggungnya yang terbentur daratan, keras. Seketika ia merasa tubuhnya berat. Ia menengok, Nagisa telah berada di atasnya.  
Wanita itu tertawa. "Tadi itu menyenangkan, Karma-kun".

"Menyenangkan darimana!? Aku hampir-.". Karma hendak menyangkal namun berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Nagisa setelahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Karma-kun. Sungguh". Ujar Nagisa pelan, dan mengubur kepalanya di dada Karma. Wajah Karma memerah padam, namun ia mengelus kepala Nagisa pelan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Nagisa-chan". Kemudian ia memeluk wanita itu.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, Mika jadi baper beneran baca cerita ini. Andaikan itu Mika sama….. Ah sudahlah. Buat apa. Mana mungkin ia notis diriku yang petite /plak (tapi bener) ini :"v /mik stop kodenya. Oh ya, btw fanfic ini bakal selesai beberapa chapter lagi /kecewa. Maaf ya, tapi fanfic ini memang dibuat pendek. Tapi tenang aja kok, nanti Mika upload yang panjang di Wattpad, Insya Allah. Makasih sudah membaca! ^^**

 **Salam,**

 **-Mikari Mikazuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Maaf sekali ya. Mika kena virus cemburu akut akhir-akhir ini (baca: kelelahan) karena dia deketnya sama yang lain (baca: banyak ulangan dan pr), jadi Mika telat seminggu updatenya. Maafin Mika ya. Sebagai gantinya, Chapter ini dibuat sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan bagi para fans Karmanami, kalian bisa fangirling sekarang :v. Enjoy! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom bukan milik Mika.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Disini karakternya sudah kelewat OOC, mungkin ada sedikit tikungan tajam(?) di depan, dan mulai sedikit Drama sinetron disini(?)**

* * *

 _Mau semanis apapun kisah cintamu, pasti ada suatu hal yang bisa membuatmu menangis semalam._

 _._

 **Blue, Like the Deep Ocean  
**.

.  
Chapter 4: Cinta itu Indah dan Menyakitkan di Saat yang Sama

Keesokan harinya,

Di istana,

"Karma?".

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Di belakangnya, berdiri sang raja dari kerajaan Chrysalis dan seorang wanita berambut ungu serta berkacamata, tengah melihat ke arahnya dengan senyum.

Karma pun segera membalikkan badannya supaya ia bisa melihat ayahnya dan perempuan berkacamata itu dengan jelas.

Karma menatap sekilas sang wanita itu. Ia memakai gaun kuning cerah dengan rambut ungunya dibiarkan terurai. Dari cara berpakaiannya, Karma tahu pasti bahwa ini adalah putri kerajaan sebelah, yakni Dandelion.

"Jadi, Karma, ini adalah Okuda-san. Putri kerajaan Dandelion yang akan menikahimu esok hari. Okuda-san, ini adalah Akabane Karma.". Kata Naruko memperkenalkan sang putri.

Okuda hanya membungkuk. "Se-senang berkenalan denganmu! Sa-saya Okuda Manami, putri d-dari kerajaan Dandelion. Mo-mohon bantuannya ya".

BINGO! Dugaan Karma tepat sasaran. Ia pun memasang seringai khasnya. _Okuda-san, kah? Boleh juga._

Naruko berdehem. "Saya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Karma, bagaimana jika kau membawa Okuda-san berkeliling Chrysalis? Juga supaya kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat.".

Karma tersenyum. "Tentu ayah.".

Hanya dengan melihat senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya, sang pangeran berambut merah ini sukses membuat pipi Okuda memanas. Sementara Karma hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari sang wanita di depannya.

"Mari, Okuda-san.". Sang wanita pun mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Karma ke luar ruangan.

Salah satu penjaga yang berada di dekat ruangan itu pun berbisik kepada sang raja.  
"Maaf Yang Mulia, tetapi apa boleh dibiarkan seperti ini? Saya pikir Karma-sama menyukai seseorang selain Okuda-sama.".

Naruko hanya tersenyum. "Saya tahu. Semua terserah padanya. Entah dia ingin menikah bersama Okuda-san atau mungkin ia ingin mengejar wanita itu pun tak masalah bagiku.". Jelasnya.

Naruko pun menoleh ke arah Karma dan Okuda. "Semoga saja dia tidak membuat keputusan yang salah.".

Penjaga yang di sampingnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Di sisi lain istana,

Nagisa tengah menyiram bunga hingga tiba-tiba,

"NAGISAAAA-CHAAANN!". Suara teriak seseorang nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Nagisa. Ia pun melihat ke belakang. Nakamura Rio tengah berlari menghampirinya, Kayano Kaede pun demikian.

"Ada apa, Naka-.". Kalimat Nagisa terputus ketika Nakamura memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus sabar ya, Nagisa.". Ujar wanita itu pelan, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nagisa. Kayano pun memeluk Nagisa dari belakang. Nagisa heran, tak biasanya kedua sahabatnya memeluknya dari kedua arah seperti ini.

"Ada apa, teman-teman?". Tanya Nagisa heran.

"Kau menyukai Karma-kun, bukan?". Tanya Kayano. Wajah Nagisa memerah, lebih merah dari buah tomat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Duh, Sejak kapan mereka tahu?

"I-I-I-Iya". Jawab Nagisa terbata-bata. Nakamura dan Kayano melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kayano dan Nakamura saling bertukar pandang, kesedihan tampak di wajah mereka. Nagisa pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Maafkan aku, Nagisa-chan. Tapi..".

Kayano dan Nakamura menjelaskan semuanya kepada Nagisa. Mata birunya itu membulat tak percaya. Dadanya sesak. Kenapa di saat dia tengah melambung ke atas awan, dia harus merasakan sakitnya jatuh ke dalam jurang?

Tak tahan, ia pun mengangguk berterima kasih pada mereka dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Air matanya pun mengalir deras, meninggalkan jejak pada jalan yang ia lalui.

Percakapan menyakitkan tadi, diulang kembali oleh benak Nagisa.

 _Karma-kun telah dijodohkan dengan seorang putri._

 _Nagisa kaget. Sirat matanya menanyakan siapakah gerangan yang dibicarakan oleh Kayano dan Nakamura._

 _Menyadari hal itu, wanita berambut hijau dan kuning itu menghela napas._

 _Dia adalah anak semata wayang dari Kerajaan Agung Dandelion_

 _Manis berkacamata, begitulah semua orang mengenalnya_

 _Kejenuisannya dalam bidang kimia memberikan nilai tambah pada pesonanya._

 _Meskipun dirinya tidak setinggi pengetahuannya pada ilmu alam itu,_

 _Tidak merubah pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya._

 _Kayano melihat ke arah Nakamura, ia pun melanjutkan,_

 _Lugu dan polos bak anak kecil_

 _Pemalu namun teguh pendiriannya_

 _Sang putri pun telah dipasangkan dengan pangeran tampan dari tanah ini_

 _Mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci_

 _Tepat pada saat mentari bersinar dengan teriknya esok hari_

 _Dan semua akan mempunyai Ratu dengan nama Okuda Manami_

 _Nagisa terdiam. Ia merasakan bahwa pipinya telah basah. Kayano dan Nakamura sedih melihatnya. Ingin hati mereka menghibur wanita berambut biru itu, namun mereka tak tahu caranya._

 _Merasa kadar Oksigen makin menipis di pernapasannya, Nagisa pun lari meninggalkan mereka berdua._

Kemudian, langkahnya terhenti. Nagisa membuka matanya. Sebuah air mancur nan indah berdiri di hadapannya.

Memang indah, namun pemandangan di depan air mancur itu merusak segalanya.

Akabane Karma.

Sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis.

Ya seorang gadis.

Sambil berpegangan tangan.

CRASH!

Tanpa ia lihat pun, Nagisa sudah tahu hatinya sudah dilindas kereta.

Meskipun pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air mata, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa perempuan yang bersama pria setan-berambut merah-yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

 _Berambut ungu_

 _Manis berkacamata_

 _Setinggi diriku_

Dari deskripsi itu saja, Nagisa sudah tahu, jelas orang –tidak– wanita yang bersama Karma ini ialah Okuda Manami, putri dari kerajaan tetangga, yakni Kerajaan Dandelion.

Penasaran, Nagisa mendekat ke arah mereka. Mencoba menguping pembicaraan.

"Jadi, seperti inilah Chrysalis. Kuharap kau memahami kondisi kita yang minimalis ini.".

Wanita berambut itu menggeleng pelan.

"T-tak apa. Chrysalis tempat yang indah. Sungguh.".

Karma tersenyum mendengarnya.

"A-Ano, Karma-kun?".

"Ya?".

"S-sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Dulu, aku sering berkunjung ke tempatmu dan selalu memperhatikanmu. Namun, kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. S-setiap kali ayahku ingin berkunjung ke sini, aku selalu ikut, supaya aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk menujukkan diriku.".

Karma terdiam. Mengisyaratkan Okuda untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bagiku, kau sangatlah keren. Dan ketika kutahu kau akan menjadi pasangan hidupku, aku sangat senang. Sangat senang. Sampai-sampai aku tak pernah menyadari perasaan bahagia yang kudapat ketika aku bertemu denganmu.".

Nagisa menutup telinganya. Tak sanggup mendengar kalimat berikutnya. Hatinya yang telah hancur itu telah berubah lagi seperti semula. Kemudian disantet, lalu diberikan sianida. Seperti itulah rasanya.

"Okuda-san…"

Okuda mendekat ke arahnya.

Napas Nagisa pun memendek.

"Karma-kun..".

Okuda terus mendekat ke arahnya, hingga ia sangat dekat dengan Karma.

 _Seseorang bunuh aku!_

"Aku mencintaimu.".

Lalu bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Chapter berikutnya otw ya! Spoiler: Chapter berikutnya, Karma harus bisa memilih antara Okuda dan Nagisa. Terima kasih ya buat kalian semua yang masih setia baca fanfic yang sangat receh dan (terlalu) dramatis ini. Lopyou! ^^**

 **-Mikari Mikazuki**


End file.
